


Vacation

by fernandleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cousin Incest, Day 3, M/M, SakuKomo2020, SakuKomoWeek, lab partners au, only a little bit of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandleaf/pseuds/fernandleaf
Summary: Komori's plan of attack backfired.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Vacation

"You work too hard."

"I work enough."

"Yeah? I specifically said to take a break for the weekend and I find you sneaking back into the lab with your spare key," Komori gets up from his seat, lab coat swaying slightly as he approaches Sakusa. He leans against the edge of the work desk, arms folded. Sakusa levels his gaze with one as intense as his own.

"I had a breakthrough."

"And I'm lonely. In bed. Without your hand. On my ass," he punctuates each word, brows raising higher. "I swear I have cobwebs on my asshole without you here with me."

Sakusa's lip twitches. He coughs, as though dispelling his actual reaction.

"Kiyoomi, that's cruel," Komori settles beside him, standing upright and straightening his lab coat. "So, what's the breakthrough?"

"Hmm. Remember when we made a hypothesis about plant life mutation based on…"

-

A whole month.

Their director gave them direct orders to take a month off. Sakusa made preparations, once, twice, three times, checked his passwords and Komori's, the data backed up three times over, in cloud, USB, a second USB, a hard disk drive, within the systems and accessible through only his own person.

The project launched after a long time coming. Komori watched Sakusa present in front of a board of directors with a steady voice, and his only nervous tick manifested only on one occasion.

He gazed over at his cousin many times. A sweeping glance, a lingering hold, and he continues after half a second of pause.

Pride.

Komori felt nothing but pride, then.

Now, Sakusa understands the importance of rest. To get him to actually rest is a different matter entirely. 

To counter this, Komori Motoya has a plan of attack.

One. Distract.

They have the house to themselves ever since graduating uni and agreeing on the convenience of living together when working in the same industry.

Sakusa will be banned from his work computer by the use of lock and key. He will complain. He will grumble.

Komori will placate him.

He will know it's a distraction, but he will allow it.

Two. Seduce.

With the power of Komori's charms and irresistible charisma, he will work his cousin up and make him his. He will stick his ass out a little more while cooking. He will slip a hand over Sakusa's side and pull away. He'll hook his fingers into his belt loops, guiding him close until their bodies press together.

As though it were the first time, when they were young and passionate. The rush of each kiss left them breathless. Komori wants to take his time to unravel him, touch and memorize every part of him as though he molds him, and place himself over him, sinking his hole over his hard cock.

But now…

Now…

Komori finds himself trapped between his arms, breaths picked up, heart pounding, as Sakusa's gaze bores down on him.

His plan of attack…

"Ah," he whispers, his low and smooth voice tickling at his ear. Komori can feel the smile on his voice as he traces his lip over his ear. "I put this off for too long."

A hand, deliberate and warm, presses with intention on his waist, moving up with promise along his back. Komori licks at his lips.

"Are you apologizing?" He whispers, lips barely brushing against his ear. Sakusa pulls back. Their noses meet with a soft touch.

"No. I'm making it up to you," his other hand curves over his cheek. Sakusa smiles, small and real, reserved solely for him alone.

"We have a month, we can take our time." He's breathless already. How is he breathless already? God. He’s perfect.

"Mm, indeed. Motoya, I should let you know," he dips his head in, the tip of his nose tracing along the side of his neck before his mouth follows suit, lips mapping his skin. Heat blooms where his mouth touches, tempting Komori under his spell. "I want you."

Shivers run deliciously along his body. He barely resists a moan.

Komori buries his fingers into his hair. His breaths quicken. "You have me. You already have me," pleasure sparks under his skin, followed by tongue and teeth and-- "God. You're perfect."

Their bodies pressed together, molding and melding. "We have a month to ourselves," Sakusa murmurs. His hand cups at his ass fully. The power in his grip tightens and at the same time Komori presses forward. "I will use every second for you."

"Ch-cheesy," but he's heating up all the same. Sakusa’s gaze is as intense as it is genuine, expression opening up. Komori’s smiling so widely.

"Good. Let's start."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Sakukomo!


End file.
